Just For
by snowfox2
Summary: songfic. about what wolverine would do if bobby dumped rogue. minor spoilers and a little gore! R/B duh and a little L/R


(this song is by NICKELBACK and the song is called Just For. Its not very popular so many of you haven't heard it. Just e-mail me with a request to hear it and ill sent it to you by windows media. Oh and I don't own nickelback. Or X-men for that matter. God I don't have much to my name do I. Oh also this is right after Logen gets home in X2. A few spoilers but nothing to bad. Have fun reading R&R please) 

When Logan got home after his long trip there was a nasty surprise for him. Rogue jumped to her feet and went to the door to greet him and so was a blonde haired boy. He said "Hi," to Rogue and looked questioningly at the boy. "Oh Logen this is my boyfriend Bobby also known as Ice Man," Rogue said happily. Logan looked the boy over unimpressed. But he just decided to play along saying "Hi Ice Man…how do you guys like…" he said trying to keep his feelings hidden. But inside he was worried. He looked over at Rogue. She was smiling at him then at Bobby trying to keep the peace. At that moment he swore if this boy this Ice Man ever hurt Rogue in anyway he would kill him.

I want to take his eyes out   
Just for looking at you   
Yes I do   
I want to take his hands off   
Just for touching you   
Yes I do   


Rogue sat on her bed with Bobby. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. They were listening to some slow music from her CD player. He looked in her eyes and started to come towards her. He got inches away from her mouth. Then she pulled back. "Bobby I don't want to hurt you," she said desperately. "You won't hurt me," he said then kissed her. He was fine for a minute and they were both enjoying the kiss. But then like always Bobby started to go pale his vanes popping out. He pushed her away. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's ok…no its not in truth it's not. I can't take it any more Rogue. I just can't. I want to touch you so bad but I can't. Rogue I want to be with someone I can share things like that with. I want to be with someone who can one day be my children mother," he said getting angrier with each word that came out his mouth. "Bobby what are you trying to say," she asked trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Rogue I can do this any more. I'm…I'm breaking off the relationship," he said looking only part way sad but mostly relieved. "Your dumping me," Rogue asked like an idiot. "Yes," he said simply and walked out the door. Rogue watched him leave and started to cry hysterically. 

  
And I want to rip his heart out   
Just for hurting you   
And I want to break his mind down   
Yes I do   


Logan sat on his bed in an old pair of jeans and a under shirt, smoking a cigar and watching TV. It was almost mid-night and he wasn't even near tired. So he started to flip channels. The TV was driving him insane so he turned it off. He just stared at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door. He couldn't think off who it could be at this hour. If I had been official X-men business Xavier would have sent him a mess telepathically. So it must be a social call. Maybe Jean comes to her senses, finally. Then the scent came into the room. He new right away that it was Rogue. He jumped up went to the door. He opened it to see a crying Rogue. He put an arm around her covered shoulders. Being careful not to touch her face with his bare arm. He led her over to the bed and sat her down. "What's wrong kiddo," he asked her. Through sobs she said "Bobby…Bobby…he…he…" "Come on spit it out," Logan said impatiently. "He dumped me," she wailed. "Oh honey," he said. Then she moved and started to cry into him. He hugged her tenderly. Then put his chin on he head and start to rubber her hair with one hand and her back with the other. "Don't worry. Logan's going to make everything better k. I promise," he said with a look that cried out for death and revenge. "Thanks Logan," Rogue said innocently. He growled softly and starts to think of his next action. 

And I want to make him   
Regret life since the day he met you   
Yes I do   
And I want to make him   
Take back all that he took from you   
Yes I do   


Bobby walked outside by himself looking at the moon. Part of him regretting his judgment to dump Rogue. Wishing she was here with him right now with him. But a bigger part of him knew he had made the right decision. It would have happened sooner or later. In his mind he knew sooner was better than later. Logan squatted in the bushes. He saw Bobby out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to him. Just the boy he had been waiting to meet. Logan watched, as the boy got closer. Right when he was in striking range Logan jumped his claws out aiming for the chest. His claws meet their target. Driving them deep in to the boys rig cage. His claws easily braking through his bones as if they were made of paper. Rogue walked around the corner just in time to see Bobby fall dead onto the ground and Logan standing over him warm blood on his claws. 

  
And I want to rip his heart out   
Just for hurting you   
and I want to break his mind down   
Yes I do  



End file.
